My Message
by The Critik
Summary: Listen to what I say.
1. The Message

Recently, a man/woman (I don't really know) by the name of AustinDR is deleting his story Shattered Innocence. His reasons? Dicks. Cold-Hearted people telling him that his story is terrible and he is depraved. Reviews that were just kept pointing out errors but never even bothered to tell him to fix it. No, I'm not being hypocritical. There's a difference between honesty, and just being a straight up dick. See, I do point out the mistakes, sometimes show aggression, but I never EVER forget to tell him to improve on his/her writing. These people are not critics. They're people who bully others because they know they can never be as good as them. If I could, I'd jump them. And as for AustinDR, don't degrade yourself man. You're not perfect. No one is. No one should be. Hell, half the people I review receive 10/10 and that's because I ignore their mistakes. But please, don't delete the story. Your story is great the way it is. And one last thing to those haters, if I ever see you on here ever, prepare for the choice words you said to Austin... You have been warned... -The Critik


	2. Another Message

I'm only writing this to bring up another author who is getting bullied to the point of getting his story deleted. theblindwriter95 is also questioning if he should continue the story or stop it. I say he should continue it. Listen man, don't get degraded from these people. They're just a bunch of people who are jealous because they can't write some thing better. I've seen the comments. They are not pretty. This time around I found a hater's comment (all previous hate comments have been deleted). A guest said, and I quote "You call yourself the "theblindwriter" which is fitting since your writting is horrendous. This abrupt, poorly paced, poorly plotted mess of a story is just sickeningly amateurish and inept, there's not much more to say, despite some intresting ideas you present concept wise, your half-assed execution makes this easily one of the worst No Such Luck fics Ive seen so far. It's a 2/10." To which I respond with SHUT THE FUCK UP. I don't see you making stories. You only critic stories if you have good ones. And believe me I have good ones. That should take care of that problem. Also, congrats to AustinDR for getting over haters and continuing the story! I shall review soon! And ScrewLoose, I'm not mad at you. I was mad at the haters who told him his work sucks but never told him to improve. As for you not seeing the really bad hate comments, they were deleted presumably. Again, to all you haters of AustinDR's story or theblindwriter95's prepare yourself...

-The Critik


	3. MORE MESSAGES

Well, you've done it... You've truly done it. You took an innocent man's work and tarnished it. Right now, The Loud Author, the one who puts so much time and energy into his stories, has quit. There is only a small possibility of him returning. As always, he is being bullied by the people on this community. This is not how the community started. It was looking so good. But now, it's the same as the rest of the internet. I found two of the users who commented on his story, Falling Pens and Illuminix13 I think, stated that this was trash. As always, he never told to improve. With critiquing, you just can't insult a person and tell him not to improve. That's called being a dick. Those 2 authors were one thing, but The Loud Author? The guy who makes stories that have 120 chapters in them. We basically just lost 1/4 of the community. Another reason was that he was relentlessly getting sent messages about a Guardian Louds ripoff. He stated that he doesn't care because like he said, Guardian Louds is nobody's property, not even his (or something like that) I'll just leave off here... If I find anyone bullying another person... Prepare yourself... -The Critik


	4. Another one

(You already know why I rewrote this)

If you wanna be a dick, go ahead. But if you receive backlash, it's not our fault. It's yours. You see, I play White Knight because I'm not heartless. I show sympathy. And it's my business because they are my friends, and someone has to stick up for them. I can't let more authors leave because they are called autistic, gay, and/or retarded. Good people are treated with respect. Bad people are treated like trash. Bad people aren't people at all. That's why I said they have no power, impact, or say. Why should they deserve it? They'll just abuse it. Good people tell them that their stories are bad (in a nice way) but tell them to improve. Dicks are people who tell authors their stories are bad (in a rude tone) and just leave it at that. I'm not hypocritical at all. I just like to play FAIR... -The Critik


	5. Not about anybody leaving

Ok... so this has nothing to do with AustinDr or anybody who is quitting so if you were expecting that oh well... this is about Torture the Louds by Flagg1998...

So Red the Pokémon Master PM'd me saying he is disappointed in me reading and liking it and he expected better. I responded by saying I have an opinion and only the crazy part of me likes it. He responded by saying that it's wrong for me to like 6 year old having sex in front of Flagg (btw that's actually one of the parts I don't enjoy, I also don't like the undead sex thing. I do like the actual torture though. No offense to Flagg) and he's also disappointed in the people who like his story. I told him a lot of people like it and we're not gonna let a few sour grapes ruin it. I also explained how there is still WAY more fucked up stories than his. The reason I don't like this is because it's fanfiction, there's no limit to what you can write. It may not be good but still, not even the multiverse is the limit. Yes, it's fucked up and yes it a kids show, but then again, who likes clichè? Not everybody likes happy-go-lucky endings. That's really all I got to say, if he PM's me some more I will make small updates to what he said and my response.


	6. One more thing

I almost forgot, he thinks that him being disappointed in you apparently means "a lot". What is he? God of fanfiction? He's just like when I tried to start that "official people of the Loud House" crap. Egotistical.

(Ok, he didn't say it meant a lot. Here's what he said, "I'm disappointed that you are liking this, and that is saying something.)

(Yes. I regret that very much. One of my few regrets in life.)


	7. All cleared up

A guest reviewed "Ignore the punk! Have you ever heard of Geo Soul? Red the pokemon master got into an argument with a guest in one of Flagg1991 stories and he said that he wrote all of them. Geo soul's stories are lemons and some include the Loud House so red is a hypocrite!"

Another one said, "You know that in one of Flagg's stories, Res was in an argument with a guest and red said that he wrote all of Geo Soul's stories. Get souls stories are Lemons and some include the loud house! So red is just a low life hypocrite who thinks that his opinion matters.

I looked into this... and it was true... time to put Red the Pokémon Master in his place... (BTW, this can all be found on Come with me, page 2 of reviews)

Here's the conversation,

Red: To Guest: Ever heard of Geo Soul retard? He wouldn't even be heard of if I didn't WRITE HALF OF HIS STORIES! You are just an immature homophobic brat.

Guest: So you helped Geo Soul with some stories big whoop. And is there anything other than homophobic that you can say? So I'm the brat? Your the one getting triggered because you're a typical liberal snowflake . I'm done arguing with you because I don't argue with idiots and I don't want Flagg1991 to stop making stories due to our arguments. I'm going to be the better man and walk away! Have a nice day

Red: To Guest: HELPED with MOST? I WROTE ALL OF THEM!

Wow. What a hypocrite...

If he really did write ALL of Geo Souls stories, then that means he write lemons. Heh, and he's disappointed in us for liking Torture the Louds.

I will agree on the homophobic thing though, that's how the arguement started so shame on you guest.

But if there's anything that I HATE more than homophobics, it's HYPOCRITES!

Red the Pokemon master is a HUGE HYPOCRITE, so ignore him...

(All this is all being said if Red did write all of Geo Souls stories, but based on his review, I'm pretty sure he did.)

(Also, Red just pulled the "I want to kill my self" card.)

(There's no Loud House forum to put this on...)

(Last thing, I mean Red on chapter 6)


	8. One last message probably

Ok, this is the last thing I'm gonna say here because... I took your advice and made a forum.

It's called The Critik's Corner (cheesy name) and it will be the place to go to read whatever I have to say.

I really just made it because I'm tired of all the butt hurt people complaining for me to put this in a forum. Lemme just say that tons of people do this kind of stuff and yet they don't get in trouble.

One last thing, if I don't get 5 people by Friday, I'm switching back to this and no one is gonna stop me. So, make your accounts you guests!


	9. NOT THE LAST MESSAGE

Ok, since no one sees my stuff on my forum, I guess it's back to the old story.

I've been getting anonymous tips that Fallen Pens has been falsely accused by Exotos135 for calling his one-shots cancer. They say Exotos135 deleted it then re-uploaded it. Exotos135 originally came to him for advice but for some reason did this. I don't know the full story. Fallen Pens or his tippers have not responded to my PMs. Now he's degrading himself and saying his stuff is shit. If anyone knows more to this situation, tell me.


	10. Flagg1991

(Before I start. Lemme say that this was requested by him personally to be said out loud. This is a respone to ThatOneGuy's comment. He may have not read my response.)

I got a PM from Flagg1991 (great author BTW) who said that a user by the name TheExposist (id #: 9553807) who has told him and others to kill themselves just because they write Loudcest. He's now harassing and threatening another writer.

First, I should clear all this up about Loudcest. Yes, it's wrong and disgusting. But then again, IT'S FICTION! That means it's not real, so there's nothing to be worried about. In fact, Chris Savino himself has written a furry incest comic called The Adventures of Eddie Puss. So, we aren't the only ones. If anyone sees this guy... GIVE HIM HELL.


	11. Fallen Pens

Well, here we go again.

Fallen Pens and emmaelise401 have come to me saying that Lentex has impersonated BlankBlankBlankityMcBlank, That Engineer, and Underratedhero so he could attack Fallen Pens. If you don't believe me, I have screenshots plus people* including That Engineer to back me up. I even have a screenshot of him confessing that he impersonated Blank. Anyways, he's doing this because he wants to teach him a lesson for "taking the blame for everything". Fallen Pens is just a nice guy. He attacked him through insulting him and shaming him for, get this, HINTING AT LOUDCEST. Not writing Loudcest, hinting at it. That's pretty stupid. Anyway I just thought you guys should know. Also, Lentex have fun with your server and your stories you fucking bully. You dug your own grave, and we're the ones burying you.

These people are in That Engineer's server. Link is in my profile.


	12. Emms Marie aka emmaelise401

(Requested by a MULTITUDE of sources and I went to Em himself for additional information)

Man, how people can be ungrateful. After everything you've done for someone, they just leave you in the dust. At least that's how Em feels after Fallen Pens betrayed him.

After all Em did for Pens, got him artwork (which he hated by the way), helped him with problems he had (never thanked him), helped get revenge on Lentex (who is now been forgiven), and helped convince The Loud Author to help him with One Night Stand. He just blocks all communication with him and unfriends him for no reason. This seems pretty small, but you have to know, Pens used him just for his plotting and his anger, he only pretended to be his friend.

Now, what I heard from the sources, Em's work is not done. Rumor has it that Em is planning much more against Pens, but this can't be confirmed. Pens you better watch out.


	13. Best Loud House Lemon Fics

(Thanks to Flagg for bringing this to the light and requesting it , and other anonymous sources for even more info)

Plagiarism-

the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as one's own.

I know some one who has... Have you ever read a lemon by Best Loud House Lemon Fics?

If you haven't guessed already, these are plagiarized from Lentex (Lincoln Pines After Lynn), Homeydaclown (Late Night Munchies), and AbberrantScript (Which Sister?)

Emms Marie, who is proven to be EXTRAODINARILY hostile right now, might have something to do with this account, but like with most information leading from Em, this is just a rumor coming from the anonymous sources.

Please, if you see any of these fics, GIVE HIM HELL. Plagiarism is not something not mess around with.


	14. Im back (and I've got something to say)

I'm back. After some thinking, I've decided to come out of retirement. I've also been looking into some recent drama that's been going on lately around The Loud House Fandom. Luckily, with solid evidence from Emma, I'll finally have enough proof to bring a certain author down.

Remember how Pink Diamond was revealed to be Rose Quartz? That's how the community felt today when The Loud Author was revealed to be Fallen Pens all along. After a year of confusion, the user Emmaelise401 finally figured out that Fallen Pens old steam name, SorioZorio, matched with The Loud Authors NNID.

After using many of the big community names as his "bitches", Emma essentially became the most powerful member in the community. Everyone, including very big authors bowed where he walked. Emma had also taken up discord raiding, and had a huge group of people following him wanting to cut Fallen's tounge off. Nothing has really happened yet, but Emma plans to rip Fallen apart. In summary, The Loud Author never existed. His parents never died, he never came from Algeria. Whose side are you on? Is Emma going to be justified for taking down pens for manipulating others for attention. Or should he be cut a little slack. Let me know.

For any evidence, please consult Emma.


End file.
